


making the call

by nancywheelers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, about the supernatual cause lydia just wants to protect her boyfriend, basically stydia's first couples fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancywheelers/pseuds/nancywheelers
Summary: She didn’t want him anywhere near this. She wanted him on the other side of the country, safe from ghost riders who wanted to steal him from existence. She wanted to hear about how excited he was after another day in the FBI program, not about how he was once again having to strategize about how to take down the next big bad....if only she could make him understand that. (post 6x11)





	making the call

Lydia laid still on her bed. She was…confused. She knew Scott was going to call him eventually, he had to. Not only was he Stiles’ best friend, but he knew that Stiles would be pissed if he didn’t. Especially when it concerned him so much.

But she didn’t want him anywhere near this. She wanted him on the other side of the country, safe from ghost riders who wanted to steal him from existence. She wanted to hear about how excited he was after another day in the FBI program, not about how he was once again having to strategize about how to take down the next big bad.

 _He deserves better._  She thought idly. 

 _Better than Beacon Hills, better than the supernatural mess he was forced to solve. Better than you._  A small voice in the back of her head taunted her, she tried to ignore it though. Instead, she reached over her nightstand to grab her phone. The brightness of the screen made her flinch a little, the glaring at the screen that told her it was midnight. She sighed, it would be three am for Stiles.

She didn’t want to wake him, he needed sleep. Especially now, as an FBI agent in training. Although she knew he wasn’t asleep, he never really was anymore. The only time he really got a full night sleep was when he was tangled up with her. Now, she knew he was lucky if he got a few hours. She grimaced, opening her messages. 

> L: You awake?  
>  L: I know that you are  
>  S: You know me too well

Lydia rolled her eyes at that. She gave in, calling him.

“Hey!” He sounded enthusiastic. She smiled at the sound of his voice, God she missed him.

“Hey,” she was softer. “Sorry for calling so late.”

“Psh, don’t worry about it! It’s no problem Lyds. In case, there is a problem for you…wait is that why you called? Are you okay?” His voice went from his trying-to-be-casual to genuine concern and it made her smile sadly in the dark.

“That’s…” she took a deep breath, “that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What?!” She could just see Stiles rising out of his chair in worry. “Lydia? Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, yeah.” She quickly reassured him. “I’m okay. It’s just…something else.”

“Like what?”

“Like I didn’t defer MIT a semester to find myself and focus on my own personal research. It’s because…”

“Because?”

She sighed. “It’s happening again.”

“Lydia…please do not tell me what I think you’re telling me.”

“They’re back, Stiles.”

She could hear him groan on the other end, and she instantly felt bad for dragging him back into this. “Who are we dealing with this time?”

“We don’t quite know yet.”

She paused and she could almost hear Stiles frustration as she didn’t elaborate.

“Lydia…”

“They’re…they’re targeting people’s fears. Scott saw his mom dying. And I-”

Stiles spoke softly. “What was yours Lydia?”

She felt a spare tear roll down the corner of her eye, and quickly wiped it away. “It’s losing you Stiles.”

He softened, his voice getting serious. “You’ll never lose me Lydia. I swear, Lydia. I-”

She cut him off, smiling at how determined he got when it came to her. “It’s okay Stiles. It’s okay. That’s not even why I called.”

“Then why did you call?”

“They’re looking for you Stiles. The wild hunt.”

“What do you mean looking for me?”

“They’re mad. Mad you got out. Mad that I-”

“Mad that you saved me.” He finished for her.

For the first time in a long time, Stiles didn’t have anything else to say. They stayed on the phone for a few moments in silence. Finally, Lydia spoke up again.

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I should’ve called sooner. I just didn’t want to get you in this mess again.”

“Sooner?” Stiles asked, ignoring everything else she said. “Lydia, when did this start happening?”

She pressed her lips together. “A few weeks ago.”

“I’m sorry, weeks? And no one called me?!”

“Stiles, I didn’t want to get you involved in this again!”

“How could no one tell me my friends are in danger? That you, Lydia, are in danger?! No one bothered to even let me know?” 

“Stiles.” 

“No Lydia, you’ve said enough.”

She sat there, stunned for a moment. Her boyfriend actually hung up on her. How he could not see what she was doing. He was just taken by supernatural creatures, and he was pissed she wanted to keep him away from them. How did he not understand how absolutely terrified she was of losing him?

* * *

“Without us?”

“Really dude?” Stiles complained, hopping out of his jeep. “You had to steal my super badass moment?”

The pack, and Derek, simply rolled their eyes at him before greeting both of them. It’d been awhile since they’d seen either one of them. Although six months was bleak compared to years without a word from Hale. 

Finally, after he said his hello’s to Scott and Malia, Stiles looked around. “Where’s Lydia?”

“She’s trying to figure out what’s going on.” Malia explained vaguely, earning her a look from Stiles. Before he could ask anymore, the same strawberry blonde (and only one in Beacon Hills) bounded outside.

“Stiles?” A look of sheer awe and confusion struck her features. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Here…to help.” He said somewhat sheepishly. He was ballsy hanging up on her when he wasn’t right in front of her, but now that he was…

“Stiles.” She stalked towards him, her eyes narrowing. “We had an argument two days ago and then you fly out to Beacon Hills?! That’s completely irrational! What about the FBI? What about what I told you Stiles? You’re not safe here!” Lydia went off, all her bottled fears of losing Stiles spilling out. The entire pack was silent, except for Stiles who looked like a child that just got yelled at.

“Lydia…” He closed the distance between them, softening when he looked in her eyes. Sure she sounded angry, but she looked scared.

“You shouldn’t have come back here.” She repeated again, defiantly.

Stiles didn’t care, wrapping his arms around his stubborn girlfriend. Almost instantly she hugged him back, peeling away from him to bring his lips down to hers.

After several uncomfortable moments for the pack, the two pulled away. “Lydia,” Stiles started. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got all mad and hung up. I just. I couldn’t bare the thought of you, of the pack but especially you, in danger and no one even bothered to tell me!” The pack all looked at Stiles funnily, but he didn’t even take his eyes off of Lydia.

“I know, I know.” She nodded. “But Stiles, they’re looking for you. The wild hunt, they want you back and-”

“Lydia,” he leaned down to her eye level. “Nothing’s ever going to take me from you. Never again.”

She nodded, wiping a spare tear from her cheek. She was still mad at him, but that’d have to wait. At least now he knew why she didn’t call in the first place.

The tension broke for the rest of the pack as well, who did nothing but stood there awkwardly as the couple worked out their issues.

“I’m going to be honest.” Derek eventually broke the silence as the pack looked at him. “I really thought he was lying to me when Stiles told me you two were finally dating.”

Lydia laughed, Stiles sporting a smug smile. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind now that the couple could get through anything.


End file.
